A Biblioteca do Camus
by Notte di Luce
Summary: Milo, Máscara da Morte, Shaka e Afrodite recebem uma missão durante uma noite de tempestade: salvar o acervo da biblioteca de Camus das goteiras da casa de Aquário. Porém, eles não contavam com um incidente que os fará visitar algumas das histórias que lá encontraram.
1. Chapter 1

GOTEIRAS GREGAS

Máscara da Morte, Milo e Shaka subiam as escadas do Santuário de Atena, no meio de uma noite tempestuosa. Chegando a Aquário, eles avistaram Camus parado na porta, visivelmente preocupado.

_Sai da frente, Iceberg. O Mestre nos chamou urgentemente e temos de ir até o templo para saber o que ele quer – falou o canceriano adiantando-se para entrar.

_A missão deles para vocês é aqui, na minha casa – disse Camus, fazendo um gesto para que o grupo o seguisse.

_Detesto missões molhadas – reclamou Milo, sacudindo o cabelo ensopado. – Mas por qual razão o mestre nos mandaria para cá agora?

_Com certeza é algo relevante – disse Shaka quando passou por Milo, com seus os olhos fechados e sua postura séria.

_Com certeza eu não vou gostar disso – reclamou o Máscara.

O grupo caminhou até a grande biblioteca de Aquário, a qual estava cheia de goteiras. Camus já tinha retirado de lá uma parte do enorme acervo, porém, precisava de ajuda.

_Temos que salvar esses livros e documentos. Sabem o valor disso tudo? Essa é a missão urgente que o Mestre tem para nós.

_E por acaso eu te chamo quando chove dentro da minha casa, Camus? – retrucou o canceriano, chutando uma estante.

_Deixe o egoísmo e a insensatez de lado, Máscara da Morte. São ordens do Mestre, então, devemos preservar o conhecimento abrigado neste recinto – Shaka determinou.

_Então por que o Camus não congela tudo? Estaria tão conservado quanto o pernil que eu guardo na minha geladeira – insistiu ainda o guardião da quarta casa.

Milo começou a retirar alguns pergaminhos para guardá-los num salão ao lado, longe das goteiras. Ele disse:

_Tá com preguiça, Câncer? Anda logo, mãos à obra.

_Se é o que preciso fazer para voltar a dormir... Mas que droga! Se salvar esse monte de papel é assim, tão importante, por que você não fez os reparos no seu telhado, Geladeira?

_Já viu quantas tempestades assim na Grécia antes, oras? – respondeu Milo, já voltando para pegar mais pergaminhos.

Os dois estavam quase se estranhando quando Shaka gritou:

_O Ramayana, o Mahabarata, e o Bhagavadgita! São escrituras hindus! Que preciosidade!

_Você não é budista, Shaka? – Milo coçou a cabeça.

_Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu despreze o conhecimento como um todo, Escorpião.

Camus empolgou-se com as palavras de Shaka, e disse:

_Tenho também escritos do Confucionismo, uma das bíblias de Gutemberg, cópias dos desenhos de Da Vince...

__Por que os homens fazem sexo e as mulheres fazem amor_... – leu Milo, com um sorrisinho nos lábios e com um exemplar desse título nas mãos.

_Porra, Camus... Isso não é livro de mulherzinha? – protestou Máscara da Morte.

_Uma biblioteca deve ser sempre bem variada, Sr. Sem Cultura. Ainda mais quando se trata da biblioteca do Santuário de Atena – falou Afrodite de Peixes, entrando no local e tomando de Milo o livro em questão.

_Veio também virar uma traça, Florzinha?

_Ignore o incauto, Afrodite. Ele não merece a nossa atenção. Concentremo-nos na missão que nos foi dada pelo Mestre – sugeriu Shaka.

Camus cumprimentou o pisciano e todos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo. Passados alguns minutos...

_Olha, achei _Os Três Mosqueteiros_! Adoro romances de capa e espada! – gritou o Escorpião, empolgado enquanto folheava o livro de Alexandre Dumas.

_E eu tenho em mãos um da Jane Austen, _Orgulho e Preconceito_ – disse Afrodite.

_Droga, Camus... _Crepúsculo_? Vou te mandar para o inferno, e é agora! – gritou Máscara da Morte erguendo o dedo no ar.

_Esse eu ganhei do Shun no amigo secreto do último Natal – justificou-se Camus enquanto segurava vários livros de História Mundial nas mãos.

_Mesmo assim... Deveria ter limpado a bunda com isso em vez de colocar numa estante. Seria uma melhor utilidade pra o papel! – insistiu o canceriano, ainda querendo invocar suas Ondas da Morte.

_Tenho aqui o _Fantasma da Ópera_ – falou Shaka, espiando as folhas com um dos olhos.

De repente, um barulho estranho foi ouvido pelo grupo.

_Que foi isso? – perguntou Milo.

_Um trovão, eu acho – respondeu Camus, sem desviar a atenção do que fazia.

_Não pode ter sido um trovão. Um raio tinha que ter vindo antes – observou Shaka.

_É o teto... Vai desabar! – gritou Afrodite, mas era tarde.

Parte da casa de Aquário desabou sobre o grupo, e todos ficaram desacordados. Entretanto, antes de voltarem a si, os cavaleiros de Atena acabarão "vivendo" algumas das histórias que viram na biblioteca de Camus. Como eles se sairão em enredos que não envolvem guerras santas contra deuses do Olimpo ou outros problemas do Santuário de Atena?


	2. Onde nós estamos?

**Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Os Três Mosqueteiros, Orgulho e Preconceito, Crepúsculo e O Fantasma da Ópera não me pertencem. Mas, no mundo das fics, de uma fã para outros fãs - e sem fins lucrativos - eles podem se misturar. **

**Todos vão "acordar" agora nos livros que estavam segurando, inclusive o Camus, que vai ser o primeiro a "entrar" num livro.**

* * *

Rússia, 1812. Tendo conquistado grande parte da Europa, Napoleão lidera um exército formado por quase 700.000 soldados para combater o czar russo, Alexandre I. Insatisfeito com o desenrolar do conflito, o czar nomeia um novo general para liderar a resistência contra os invasores: o veterano general Mikhail Illarionovich Kutuzov, que, no momento, inspecionava seus soldados no acampamento do exército russo.

_Ei, você! O maldito Napoleão está nos nossos calcanhares e você dorme? Acorde, soldado! – gritou o general para o homem que dormia recostado em uns caixotes.

_Não, Shura. Eu não vou gelar cervejas outra vez. Isso é um péssimo uso para o cosmos – resmungou ainda adormecido o soldado, que "era" Camus de Aquário após o desabamento do teto da biblioteca da sua Casa. – Deixe-me em paz e desça para Capricórnio, antes que o Milo venha de Escorpião achando que daremos uma festa.

_Soldado, levante-se agora mesmo! – gritou o general de bochechas vermelhas, fazendo com que Camus abrisse os olhos e se deparasse com um cenário completamente estranho ao seu redor.

_Où suis-je (Onde eu estou)?

_Soldado... Por acaso estás falando a língua do Bonaparte? Raios! Quem és tu? É um espião francês? – perguntou o general Kutuzov, aturdido com tal possibilidade.

_Ah... Não. Parece que não. – disse Camus negando a própria nacionalidade ao notar-se vestido como um militar russo do século XIX. – Mas o senhor disse mesmo Napoleão? – perguntou ainda sem crer.

O general agarrou o aquariano pelo casaco e começou a sacudi-lo enquanto gritava:

_Sim! O maldito que tomou Moscou após a nossa retirada da Batalha de Borodino! O infeliz que está conquistando a Europa enquanto tu dormes! Por acaso estás bêbado, seu soldado infeliz? Andou tomando muita vodka após a batalha de ontem? Hein? Hein? Responda-me!

_Não, senhor. Eu não bebo.

_Então porque tu me fazes perder tempo com perguntas idiotas? – falou o general, saindo apressadamente de perto de Camus antes que resolvesse puni-lo por "tamanha indisciplina".

O cavaleiro olhou ao seu redor, tentando organizar os próprios pensamentos. O frio daquele lugar realmente lhe era familiar, afinal, estava na Rússia. O problema era que estava no ano de 1812, justamente durante a guerra contra Napoleão. Foi então que se lembrou do livro o qual segurava no momento em que o teto de Aquário ruiu: um volume de História Mundial.

_Pour Athena! Eu sou um soldado do czar!

* * *

Enquanto isso, no gabinete do Sr. de Tréville, capitão dos mosqueteiros do rei...

O jovem D'Artagnan, que almejava ingressar no corpo dos mosqueteiros, aguardava pela sua audiência. Seu pai havia lhe dado uma carta de recomendação para tanto, porém, um estranho homem com quem duelara no vilarejo de Meung a tinha roubado. Portanto, ele estava ansioso, mas, apesar de ter sido chamado pelo capitão, este parecia ter a sua atenção em outro assunto:

_Athos! Porthos! Aramis!

Os que atendiam pelo segundo e terceiro nome logo atenderam ao chamado, uma vez que o capitão estava mal-humorado naquela manhã. A porta se fechou atrás deles assim que adentraram no gabinete.

_Sabem o que me disse o rei – exclamou -, e isso ainda ontem à noite? Sabem os senhores?

_Não – responderam os dois mosqueteiros, após um instante de silêncio.

_Mas espero que o senhor nos faça a honra de nos dizer – acrescentou Aramis no tom mais cortês e fazendo a mais graciosa reverência.

_Disse-me, que de agora em diante, recrutaria os seus mosqueteiros entre os guardas do Sr. Cardeal!

Os dois mosqueteiros enrubesceram até o branco dos olhos. D'Artagnan não sabia onde se meter e desejaria estar a trinta metros debaixo da terra. O capitão continuou:

_O Sr. Cardeal contava ontem, ao jogar xadrez com o rei, que uns danados mosqueteiros tinham se demorado numa taverna da rua Férou, e que os seus guardas foram obrigados a prendê-los! Prender mosqueteiros... Com os diabos! Vocês estavam lá, não neguem, foram reconhecidos e o Cardeal os citou pelo nome! E Athos? Não o vejo. Onde ele está?

_Senhor – respondeu tristemente Aramis -, ele está doente, muito doente.

_Tememos que seja catapora, senhor – disse Porthos, querendo dar uma palavrinha na conversa.

_Catapora! Na idade dele? Não! Mas ferido, ou talvez morto... Ah, se eu soubesse! Senhores mosqueteiros, não quero que frequentem lugares de má fama, que façam disputas nas ruas e que briguem nas encruzilhadas! Enfim, não quero que deem motivos de risadas aos guardas do Sr. Cardeal, que são pessoas boas, tranquilas e que NÃO SE DEIXARIAM PRENDER! Eles prefeririam morrer no local a dar um passo para trás. Safar, escapar, fugir... Isso é para os mosqueteiros do rei!

Porthos e Aramis tremiam de raiva. D'Artagnan buscava alguma cortina para se esconder da fúria do Sr. de Tréville. Era certa a rivalidade entre os mosqueteiros do rei e os guardas do cardeal, sendo assim, o capitão tinha todos os motivos do mundo para reprovar a ação dos três mosqueteiros na noite anterior. Porthos resolveu falar a verdade sobre o evento, mas alguém entrou no gabinete sem ser anunciado:

_Muito bem, Shaka... Eu retiro o que eu disse na semana passada sobre você não ter senso de humor, contanto que você me tire dessa ilusão agora! – disse Milo, vestindo a indumentária dos mosqueteiros do rei, com chapéu emplumado na cabeça e espada presa à sua cintura.

D'Artagnan, Porthos, Aramis e o Sr. de Tréville observaram com espanto a figura que, aparentemente, falava com alguém que não se encontrava no recinto. Milo olhou para os quatro e cochichou para si:

_Pelo menos eu não estou na palma da mão de Buda.

_Na certa não está com catapora, mas, ao que parece, ficou louco! – exclamou o capitão.

_Athos... Você está bem? – perguntou Aramis, com visível preocupação.

_Athos? Você está me chamando pelo nome de um dos três mosqueteiros mais famosos do rei da França? – perguntou Milo com um charmoso sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

_Sim, quem mais você poderia ser? – perguntou o gigante Porthos, alisando o cavanhaque com impaciência.

_Ora... Ninguém mais – respondeu Milo, adorando a ideia de estar dentro da obra de Alexandre Dumas, ainda que não se lembrasse do motivo disso.

* * *

Um homem solteiro, possuidor de razoável fortuna, deve estar à procura de esposa. Por menos que se saiba de suas intenções, quando o solteiro aparece, em qualquer lugar, essa verdade está de tal forma enraizada na mentalidade das famílias, que ele passa a ser considerado propriedade legítima das moças da vizinhança. Justamente por isto que as cinco irmãs Bennet – todas ainda solteiras – viram com satisfação que eram esperadas em Netherfield Park apenas por cinco pessoas: o Sr. Bingley, suas duas irmãs, Hurst, marido da mais velha destas e mais um jovem.

Bingley era bem apessoado, de gestos fidalgos. Falava com simplicidade. As irmãs dele, encantadoras, vestiam-se rigorosamente na moda. O cunhado Hurst era apenas um jovem bem-educado, mas o outro, Sr. Darcy, atraía logo a atenção das moças devido à sua estatura e aos seus traços atraentes. Dizia-se que possuía dez mil libras anuais de renda, que era orgulhoso e que se colocava acima dos outros.

A Sra. Bennet logo reagiu energicamente às atitudes superiores do rapaz após perceber que ele menosprezava Elizabeth, uma de suas filhas, que, dada a escassez de cavalheiros, teve de permanecer sentadas por duas contradanças. Ouviu então a conversa entre Darcy e Bingley, quando este insistia para que o amigo também dançasse:

_Não quero dançar. Você escolheu para dançar a única moça bonita desta sala – falou Darcy referindo-se à Jane, irmã mais velha de Elizabeth.

_Ora... Uma das irmãs dela está sentada atrás de você, e é também muito bonita e simpática – respondeu Bingley.

Darcy olhou por um momento para Elizabeth, mas quando os olhos de ambos se cruzaram, ele desviou o olhar. Disse friamente:

_Ela é passável, mas não chega a tentar-me. Continue a dançar, está perdendo tempo comigo.

Assim que Darcy fechou a boca, o salão inteiro parou para admirar um recém-chegado, o qual observava tudo em Netherfield Park com um misto de entusiasmo e surpresa. Por mais que os rapazes presentes fossem atraentes, nenhum chegava aos pés dele, que, além de beleza, também tinha excelentes modos. Era ninguém menos que Afrodite de Peixes.

_Isso somente pode ser um sonho maravilhoso. Ou... Estou desacordado sob os escombros da Casa de Aquário, segurando Orgulho e Preconceito numa das mãos enquanto tenho uma alucinação na qual tenho o prazer de viver na Inglaterra do século XIX, onde a beleza e as boas maneiras são muito prezadas – disse para si enquanto cumprimentava os presentes com gestos impecáveis, vestido estritamente como mandava o figurino da época. – Neste caso, vou aproveitar!

Ao contrário de Darcy, Afrodite logo se dispôs a compensar a falta de cavalheiros para as danças, e, reparando em Elizabeth, foi até ela:

_A senhorita me daria o prazer de ser o meu par na próxima dança?

Elizabeth estranhou a sua inicial falta de palavras, porém, segurando a mão de Afrodite, aquele mais que perfeito cavalheiro, aceitou o convite.

_Não sabia que mais convidados eram esperados em Netherfield Park hoje – disse ela com sua simpatia.

_Na verdade, foi um convite inesperado. Muito inesperado, de fato. Entretanto, ao chegar, eu não compreendi o motivo de a senhorita estar sentada em vez de estar dançando.

_Creio que fui considerada apenas... Passável, mas não tentadora – respondeu Elizabeth com seu ar divertido e vivaz, após dirigir um rápido olhar ao Sr. Darcy.

Afrodite compreendeu tudo, e disse:

_Ora... Um comentário infeliz, mas espero que não tenha atingido o teu ego... Oh, perdão, não sei o teu nome.

_Elizabeth Bennet. E como te chamas, senhor?

_Afro... Fredrik Fisk. Eu sou um sueco que acaba de chegar à Inglaterra, vindo da Grécia.

O Sr. Darcy, irritado, não tirava os olhos do casal que dançava. Porém, ele não saberia dizer ao certo se mais pela chegada daquele belo homem que roubara todas as atenções ou se por causa da atenção que este dispensava à simplória Elizabeth Bennet.

_Não sei por qual razão ele perderia tempo com alguém como ela – disse com seu orgulho antes de se retirar, arrependido por não tê-la convidado antes para uma contradança.

* * *

Máscara da Morte não sabia muito bem onde estava naquele instante. Porém, antes que se situasse melhor, ele deu atenção a uma van escura que vinha derrapando no gelo do estacionamento. Tal veículo estava prestes a bater numa velha caminhonete alaranjada e numa moça que estava ali, parada como uma estátua. O cavaleiro de Câncer, então, agiu por instinto, colocando-se entre a van e a jovem, contendo o impacto.

_A velocidade da luz é ótima nessas horas – disse ele, gabando-se para aquela que acabara de salvar. A cabeça dela havia batido contra o gelo enegrecido do chão, mas ela parecia bem.

_Como é que você chegou aqui tão rápido? – ela perguntou surpresa.

_Garota lesada, eu já te disse: com a minha velocidade da luz! Mas... Você está bem?

_Estou.

_Então tá – disse despreocupadamente Máscara da Morte ao afastar-se de Bella.

Logo uma pequena multidão cercou o local do acidente. Alguém falou para os dois não se mexerem, mas o canceriano não ligou para a recomendação. Logo o barulho das sirenes foi ouvido, e os paramédicos chegaram ao local. Bella, entretanto, não parava de olhar para Máscara da Morte, e o chamou:

_Edward... Como você chegou até aqui tão rápido? Você estava bem ali, perto do seu carro.

O cavaleiro olhou para o local que ela indicava com o olhar, mais adiante, e falou estranhamente feliz:

_Ei... Eu sou o dono daquele Volvo prata? Ô carrão! Pelo visto, Athena anda de bem com a vida e decidiu reconhecer os meus serviços prestados como guardião da quarta Casa. Mas... Por que raios você tá me chamando de Edward? E onde eu estou?

_Em Forks, no estacionamento da escola – respondeu Bella, sem entender nada do que ele estava falando.

Os paramédicos aproximaram-se dos dois, e o canceriano avisou:

_Eu acho que essa aí bateu a cabeça, e bem forte. Edward... Humf... Que nome mais ridículo!

Apesar de estar bem, Máscara acabou no hospital, por insistência de uma atenciosa e bonita paramédica. Porém, quando pensava em ir embora, encontrou-se com Bella mais uma vez. Ele perguntou bastante mal-humorado por não saber ainda onde estava:

_O que você quer?

_A verdade – ela falou decididamente, com os olhos colados nele.

_Bom... Eu estava dormindo em Câncer, tendo um pesadelo maravilhoso quando o Mestre mandou me chamar. Fiquei furioso por ter que sair no meio de uma tempestade, e ainda mais quando cheguei lá em Aquário e aquele francês metido a intelectual me disse que teríamos de salvar um monte de livro velho. Daí...

_Edward... Do que você tá falando? – ela interrompeu.

_A verdade, _maledetta_! Eu até encontrei um livreco lá na biblioteca, um sobre vampiros purpurinados. Sério... Sair da minha cama quentinha pra salvar um livro desses? Foi então que eu quase mandei o Camus pro Inferno, mas daí, o Afrodite gritou e... Nãoooooooooo! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Máscara da Morte, após finalmente compreender onde estava, caminhou apressadamente pelos corredores do hospital, com Bella no seu encalço. Ele gritou:

_Cadê o Santuário, o Templo de Atena... Cadê o Camus? Ah... O Inferno é pouco pra ele! Eu vou socar a cara do infeliz como se fosse uma massa de pizza, eu vou jogar ele direto no Yomotsu, pra o maldito nem voltar! Aquele Pinguim... É tudo culpa dele!

_Edward... – chamou Bella, sem compreender ainda mais a situação.

_Edward o caramba! Saia de perto de mim, sua maluca! A não ser que você queira fazer companhia pra o Camus!

Foi então que Edward... Errr... Máscara da Morte deixou o hospital. Porém, Bella não desistiria tão facilmente dele, e o confrontaria outra vez.

* * *

Shaka mantinha os seus olhos fechados, apesar de ouvir uma melodiosa voz feminina, a qual cantava ópera. Ele resolveu aproveitar a música, porém, lembrou-se de que o teto da Casa de Aquário tinha desabado sobre a sua cabeça. Num movimento rápido, ele levantou-se do seu assento e abriu os olhos. Estava na magnífica Ópera de Paris, tendo a oportunidade de ouvir a soprano Christine Daaé cantando no papel de Marguerite. Vendo que havia um jovem loiro e ansioso ao seu lado, resolveu perguntar:

_Com licença, senhor. Poderia me dizer qual é o seu nome?

O jovem estranhou a pergunta, afinal, ele era um nobre o qual constantemente marcava presença na ópera. Porém, respondeu:

_Eu me chamo Raoul, sou o Visconde de Chagny.

_Hum... Como eu havia pensado – murmurrou Shaka.

_E o senhor, quem é?

_Ah... Eu me chamo Shaka.

_Shaka?

_Sim, algum problema? – perguntou o virginiano, mesmo sabendo que não era um nome comum.

_Não, absolutamente – respondeu o visconde.

_Vejo, então, que o senhor aprecia a soprano desta noite.

_Sim, ela é... É maravilhosa – respondeu o apaixonado visconde. – Eu pretendo visitá-la após a apresentação. Somos amigos de infância, mas há muito não nos vemos.

Shaka conhecia um pouco da história, e, ao ver uma misteriosa sombra no camarote número 5, percebeu que o jovem Raoul e a sua amada Christine teriam ainda muitos problemas.

_O Fantasma da Ópera... Talvez isso seja interessante – falou Shaka, ignorando o visconde, que aplaudia empolgadíssimo o final da apresentação.

* * *

**Alguém se lembrou de** **que o Camus também tinha um livro nas mãos? **

**Eu espero que tenha sido uma continuação legal de se ler, mas ainda é só o começo. Obrigada por lerem. **


End file.
